


flowers

by skittle_star



Series: it’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Ghost Tommy - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, i miss them ., tommy flowerboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle_star/pseuds/skittle_star
Summary: “well,” ranboo says, looking at the newly planted red and white flowers littering the front of tommys house, as the rain pelts his skin. “i got you your flowers, tommy.”
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: it’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! here is ranboo tommy angst !! love u guys i’m working on the next part of the series too!!

(“ _ what the hell-) _

ranboo doesn’t believe it at first. 

i mean - he knows he only had two lives left.

but it doesn’t feel real. 

tommy was- tommy was someone that tied the whole server together. tommy was bright even when he wasn’t laughing or insulting someone, was a familiar presence everyone knew.

it doesn’t seem plausible that he could die. that he could be beaten down and not get up for the first time.

_ ( are you trying to hit me- ) _

when he hears how it happened he’s tempted to break into the prison himself and do  _ something _ , something sam was too scared to do. 

instead, he holds tubbo in his arms as he falls asleep, still in shock and denial. 

instead, he goes out in the early night and collects flowers. 

instead, the world feels dull without the constant yelling and bright yellow hair. 

instead, he walks to tommys house and stares at the bland dirt and forces himself not to cry.

_ (YOU JUST HIT ME-“) _

he gently digs out the dirt as it starts to rain and plants the flowers in the dirt, recalling a memory.

_ “why do you keep visiting, ranboo?” tommy asked one of the times he visited during exile, and they were sitting on the beach. _

_ “the same reason as i said before,” he had said, and looked at the bruises littering tommy, “you’re my friend.” _

_ tommy smiled at this, albeit small. ranboo felt proud all the same.  _

_ “what do you want to happen to you when you die?” tommy asked him suddenly.  _

_ “uh...” he said, unsure how to respond, “i’ve never really thought about it...” _

_ tommy hummed, stared out at the ocean. _

_ “i don’t think i’d want a funeral,” tommy said, “they’re all sad and shit, you know?” _

_ “yeah” ranboo said, and wondered if he should be worried. _

_ “i think i would just want a small little grave- or maybe a memorial or some shit!” he said, tilted his head. _

_ “with like- people could leave me stuff there, like letters, and flowers and- OOH,” he stopped, clapped his hands together. _

_ “do you know what my favorite flowers are, ranboo?” he asked suddenly, turning towards ranboo. _

_ “uhh....no?” ranboo said, and winced. _

_ “well, i basically like all the red and white ones,” he started, “you know, red and white tulips, those wierd lily things, all that shit!” he said, smiling.  _

_ “that’s what i’d want at my grave or whatever when i die,” he decided, and continued to stare out at the ocean. _

( _ ranboo opened his mouth in surprise, and waved his hands around.) _

“well,” ranboo says, looking at the newly planted red and white flowers littering the front of tommys house, as the rain pelts his skin. “i got you your flowers, tommy.”

he decides to go take a walk around the server. 

he passes the hotel, and feels greif at the thought that tommy would never get to see it in its prime, just as wilbur had not seen his lmanberg.

_ (“i-i’m sorry-“ he stuttered out,) _

he starts walking towards the prison, rememberes smiley faces and death messages, and turnes around. he walkes to lmanberg instead.

he sits at one of the many cliffs of the craters, staring out at the lanterns that still hung yellow below the obsidian grid.

_ (“i wasn’t trying to hit you!”) _

he doesn’t see anyone else out as he walkes the prime path. he ignores the pain from the rain on his skin. 

he walks to the community house, remembering arguments and betrayals and traitors. 

_ (tommy tilted his head, and casted him a questioning gaze.) _

he heads back to tommys house, walks the railway all the way to his vacation house. 

cobwebs stick to the corners, and a thin layer of dust covers everything in the building. he turns back.

_ (“i was trying to give you this!” he said.) _

he faintly remembers tommy telling him about him hitting dream on the railway with a train. 

he smiles at the memory.

he makes his way past the power tower, and suddenly remembers something. he walks inside and heads down the ladder.

_ (he pulled something out of his pocket.) _

he goes to the dimly lit “power room”, as tommy had called it, and rememberes fires and laughter and hidden goods. 

he uncoveres the chest. 

_ (“here!” he said, and threw it.) _

inside was all the stuff they stole from the house, and ranboo looks at the assortment of items and thinkst,  _ is this how much a life is worth? _

and at the top, sits a flower. 

_ (“have a flower!”) _

The wilted flower sits heavy in his pocket as he makes his way over to tommys house, gripping a fresh, purple aluminium he had picked earlier.

he holds it out, holding back tears.

“here, tommy,”

_ (“what, do you like flowers or some shit ranboo?”) _

“have a flower,” he says, and drops it.

the tears spill, and his cheeks  _ burn _ , so he turns around and wipes back all the tears.

when he turns around again-

_ (“yeah.” ranboo had said,) _

the flower is gone.

_ (“yeah i do.”) _

ranboo smiles.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes that was tommy picking up the flower at the end :)


End file.
